Gokudera X Bianchi 30
by Roxius
Summary: Was it really possible to be in love with a girl you can't even look in the eye without having to puke? This is a totally original title, too. 30 random sentences of Gokudera X Bianchi. STEP-SIBLING INCEST. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

A/N: Another stab at some WINcest for the hell of it...

* * *

Title: Gokudera X Bianchi 30

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Hayato Gokudera X Bianchi

Summary: Was it really possible to be in love with a girl you can't even look in the eye without having to puke? This is a totally original title, too. 30 random sentences of Gokudera X Bianchi. STEP-SIBLING INCEST. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Pretty**

Gokudera knew his sister was pretty, but he could never look at her unless she was wearing those damn ugly goggles.

**2. Kiss**

A kiss like that was just a simple innocent act of affection between siblings, wasn't it? Well, if it had been on the cheek instead of the lips, then yes...

**3. Smell**

Just the stench of his sister's heinous poison cooking was enough to make Gokudera feel constipated.

**4. Hair**

"Ooh," Bianchi cooed softly as she ran her long fingers through Gokudera's bangs, "You have such BEAUTIFUL hair, my brother..."

Gokudera was unable to reply to his step-sister's incredibly awkward statement, as he lost consciousness the moment he saw her face.

**5. Dynamite**

Gokudera's cylinder-shaped dynamite sticks have proved their use in more ways than one.

**6. Dress**

When they were young, one of Bianchi's favorite things to do was force Gokudera to wear her dresses. 10 years later, it was still just as hilarious.

**7. Question**

"Do you love me, Hayato?" Bianchi asked out of the blue one day.

Gokudera nodded, his cheeks flushed. "...Yes. As both my sister and as a woman."

"Hee hee...you're so cute,"

**8. Jealousy**

Gokudera couldn't help but feel a sense of discomfort as he watched his sister hold Reborn lovingly in her arms.

**9. Wet**

Bianchi really couldn't help herself when Gokudera suddenly walked into the room wearing a wet shirt; it was just too damn sexy.

**10. Chocolate**

"Just remember," Bianchi whispered, stuffing a small (store-bought) chocolate truffle into Gokudera's gaping mouth, "I'll always love you..."

It was a pretty damn tasty truffle, Gokudera happily noted.

**11. Sex**

Gokudera was probably as inexperienced as they come, but Bianchi was more than willing to help teach him.

**12. Wedding**

There would be no wedding bells, no wedding dress or white tuxedo, no walking down the aisle, no declaration of their undying love for each other in front of all their friends and family...all because the troublesome little fact that they were step-siblings.

**13. Leave**

Bianchi never wanted Gokudera to leave her as they laid together in bed that night; Gokudera felt the same way.

**14. Hate**

"I FUCKIN' HATE IT HOW YOU ALWAYS GO OUT OF YOUR WAY JUST TO IMPRESS THAT DAMN SHRIMP!!!" Gokudera roared, not fully aware of what he was even saying.

**15. Drink**

The smell of alcohol still lingers heavily on Bianchi's breath, but Gokudera kisses her anyway.

**16. Face**

She was a real beauty, with a face that could kill...literally. He had suffered a first-hand experience with this "poison" many a time in his life.

**17. World**

The Mafia is not a world where you can live happily ever after, unfortunately; but still he manages to bring her happiness even amidst all the killings, hits, scheming, poisoning, and bloodshed, with his never-ending loyalty.

**18. Soft**

Despite her tough and sometimes violent exterior, she was a surprisingly soft-hearted individual, Gokudera learned.

**19. Forever**

He would keep his lips locked passionately with hers forever, if he had the choice.

**20. Lie**

Bianchi clasped her hands tightly over her ears; she didn't want to hear this. There was no way Gokudera was confessing his love to her at this very moment. There was just no way. This had to be a nightmare...or some sort of twisted dream.

**21. Pain**

The pain was overwhelming, and he was dangerously low on blood, but he knew he had to keep fighting for her sake.

**22. Bad**

"You're a BAD boy, Hayato...hmm hmm hmm..."

**23. Potatoes**

Bianchi inadvertently ruined everything Gokudera ever loved about potatoes.

**24. Telephone**

"Kiss me through the phone, Hayato...!!" Bianchi exclaimed on the other line.

Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Ugh...have you been going through Ryohei's MP3 player again?"

"Mmmmmmaybe..."

**25. Touch**

They hardly ever touched each other in public out of fear that even the slightest brushing of hands could give away their deep, dark secret.

**26. Addiction**

No matter how much she wanted to break this incestuous relationship with her brother once and for all, she always came back to him; he was just too addicting.

**27. Home**

The day he returned to his former home was the day he wanted to request from his father to have Bianchi's hand in marriage.

**28. Market**

Tsuna found it a bit odd how Gokudera never complained anymore when he and Bianchi went to the market together.

**29. Sick**

It took all Gokudera had and more to keep himself from puking when he was on top that night.

**30. Hell**

The hell they've endured, and the hell they've yet to go through, have all been leading up to this point. The moment they could finally be together...as one.


End file.
